La revanche de Kotengu
by Nifflheim
Summary: Traduction de la fic de SonnyGoten. Et si la haine et le mépris entre Yasuaki et Kotengu cachaient autre chose ?


**Auteur : SonnyGoten**

**Traductrice : Votre humble serviteur, Nifflheim. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai parfois fait passer le sens général avant la forme, ce n'est donc pas une traduction au mot pour mot. Faut dire aussi que vu mon anglais, ça m'aurait été difficile !**

**Disclaimer : ni SonnyGoten ni moi ne possédons pas de quelconques droits sur Harukanaru Toki no Naka De, à part peut-être celui de faire souffrir les personnages.**

**Couple : Kotengu x Yasuaki**

**Warning : implications homosexuelles, insultes**

Il était confus. Son maître Abe no Seimei ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il trouverait un jour une personne spéciale, qui le complèterait et serait toujours à ses côtés ? N'avait-il pas dit que dehors, il y avait une personne faite juste pour lui ? Si, c'était ce que son maître lui avait dit. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un juste pour Yasuaki, quelqu'un qui pourrait libérer ses émotions du plus profond de son être, même si il était certain de ne pas en posséder.

Maintenant, il était là, sans cette personne. Il se demandait pourquoi sa prêtresse l'avait laissé. Pourquoi Akane avait-elle dû retourner dans son monde ?

" Je ne comprends pas" marmonna t'il.

Il avait cru qu'elle était celle qu'il recherchait, mais elle était retournée chez elle avec Shimon et Tenma, l'abandonnant. Le seul qui restait volontairement à ses côtés était...

" Sois maudit, Yasuaki ! "

Ce fichu Tengu.

" Yasuaki, descelle-moi cette fois ! " criait le minuscule Kotengu comme il voletait devant Yasuaki, envahissant son champ de vision. " Je vais vraiment te mettre mon pied au cul une fois que j'aurais retrouver ma vrai forme, bâtard ! "

Yasuaki eut la tentation de soupirer. " Je te l'ai déja dit, Tengu. Avant ton combat contre le Byakko démoniaque dans les montagnes du nord, j'ai levé le sceau. "

" Dans ce cas, pourquoi j'ai toujours cette forme", se plaignit Kotengu, importunant Yasuaki par ses geignements et ses yeux larmoyants..

Yasuaki répondit d'une voix morne. " Tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie au cours de cette bataille, c'est pourquoi ton corps est de lui-même revenu à cette apparence le temps de restaurer tes forces. "

" Mais je veux mon ancienne forme ! " geignit Kotengu alors qu'il commençait à pleurer.

Avant qu'il puisse laisser couler ses larmes, Yasuaki attrapa rapidement l'un de ses fuda et le colla au front de Kotengu. " Reste calme. ", gronda t'il, laissant une part de sa colère filtrer à travers son masque d'indifférence.

Il en était absolument certain. Le tengu voulait sa revanche. C'était pour cela qu'il était continuellement à ses côtés, la raison pour laquelle il ne cessait de l'irriter. C'était le moyen qu'il avait choisi pour égaliser les scores avec Yasuaki. Il ne pouvait laisser le Tengu voir ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas baisser sa garde devant cette créature infernale. Il savait comment traiter avec lui.

Pas de problèmes.

Cependant, Kotengu ne pensait pas comme lui. Ce n'était pas "Pas de problèmes". Il y avait un trés gros problème ( par rapport à sa petite taille ).

" Ce maudit Yasuaki ", marmonna Kotengu.

Il comptait lui prendre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé sa vraie forme. L'exorciste ne méritait rien d'autre pour l'humilaition qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il était peut-être beau, mais son caractère était loin de l'être. Yasuaki était loin d'égaler la pure Akane qui avait toujours été là quand le cruel homme maltraitait le pauvre Kotengu. Malheureusement, l'innocente prêtresse n'était plus dans ce monde et il se retrouvait dans l'obligation de suivre ce coeur de glace.

" Ce maudit Yasuaki et ses sceaux... ", grommela t'il sous le morceau de papier collé à son visage qu'il arracha avec irritation de son front.

Il se jura qu'un jour, Yasuaki le supplierait à genoux. Cela sonnait merveillement bien aux oreilles de Kotengu. Cet homme qui semblait dépourvu d'émotions, suppliant pour son pardon, ses pomettes striées par deux lignes de larmes, pendant que Kotengu le dominerait, grand et sans pitié. Ah, douce revanche !

Et était-ce son imagination ou il faisait plus chaud ? C'était l'été, aprés tout. Kotengu essuya la sueur sur son front tandis qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer.

Il était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul pensant à Yasuaki de cette manière. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela changeait, qu'il haïsse cet homme ? Cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas penser à lui de cette manière. L'exorciste était beau, Kotengu l'admettait sans difficultés.

Le tengu secoua sa petite tête. Pourquoi sur-analysait-il de cette manière ? Il haïssait Yasuaki, et cela ne changerait jamais, parce que c'était la base de leur relation. C'était ainsi qu'était défini leur lien.

Au coin, il vit Abe no Seimei, qui croisait leur chemin.

" Maître " salua Yasuaki tandis qu'il s'inclinait.

Abe no Seimei répondit à Yasuaki d'un signe de tête, avant que le maître et le disciple ne se séparent. Kotengu suivit rapidement Yasuaki, ne souhaitant pas être abandonné, cette fois.

Abe no Seimei laissa un petit sourire satisfait glisser sur son visage. Il avait vécu assez longtemps pour savoir que haine et mépris étaient bien plus proches de l'amitié et l'amour que les gens ne le supposaient d'ordinaire.

Yasuaki avait trouvé la personne rien que pour lui.


End file.
